Treue
by orianna-2000
Summary: Ein vignette mit Madame Giry... deren Seite sie an ist? Angespornt durch die Szene im neuen Film, in dem sie Raoul teilwegs zum Lager des Phantoms führt, aber stoppt kurz, bevor er in eine tödliche Falle fällt. Übersetzt in Deutschen.


"**_Treue"_**  
**von Orianna-2000**

**--- **

_Tina Hinners graciously volunteered to translate my story into German, a language I know nothing of. When I tried to reverse-translate using Babel Fish, it came out pretty strange... I shall trust the real person over the computer program, but if there are any problems please let me know! And since my disclaimer did not get translated - This story is based on _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux, inspired by a certain scene in 2004 film, which is based on Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical.  
_

_Tina Hinners erbot liebenswürdig freiwillig, sich meine Geschichte in Deutschen zu übersetzen, eine Sprache, die ich nichts von weiß. Als ich versuchte mit Babel Fischen Rück-zu übersetzen, kam es aus hübschem merkwürdigem. Ich vertraue der wirklichen Person über dem Computerprogramm, aber, wenn es gibt, gefallen alle mögliche Probleme informieren Sie mich! (dieser Punkt wurde in Deutschen durch Babel Fische, gefallen so Entschuldigung alle mögliche Fehler. übersetzt)_**  
**

_

* * *

Eine Madame Giry – Vignette, basierend auf der seltsamen Tatsache, dass sie Raoul hilft, den Weg zum Versteck des Phantoms zu finden, aber kurz bevor er in eine Falle fällt, umkehrt. Ein Zufall? Lasst uns sehen ..._

_

* * *

_  
Madame Giry betrachtete das Chaos, das sich im Publikum des Opernhauses abspielte. Wer hätte eine solche Panik und einen solchen Schaden von einem herunterfallenden Kronleuchter erwartet? Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn niemand in diesem wahnsinnigen, unkontrollierten Versuch zur Flucht ums Leben käme. Sie vermutete, das Erik nicht darauf gezielt hatte, dass der Leuchter die Sitze in Brand setzte, denn er wäre der letzte, der dem Opernhaus Schaden zufügen würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, konnte aber nicht umhin, über die Launen des Operngeistes amüsiert zu sein. Er hatte sie gewarnt! Sie hatte sogar diesen närrischen Direktoren geraten, die Befehle des Geistes nicht zu missachten. Sie hatten entschieden, nicht auf sie zu hören, und eine unterbrochene Oper war nun die geringste ihrer Sorgen.

Viele der Schauspieler und Bühnenarbeiter versammelten sich hinter der Bühne und klagten laut neben der leblosen Gestalt von Piangi. Carlotta weinte und zeterte um ihren geliebten Tenor. Einige begannen davon zu reden, sich am Phantom zu rächen. Diese Narren! Sahen sie nicht, dass Ubaldo Piangi nicht tot am Boden lag, sondern einfach bewusstlos war? Erik tötete nicht ohne Grund, sondern setzte gnädigerweise diejenigen unter Drogen, die sich in seinem Weg wiederfanden. Natürlich, wenn man dem Sänger keine medizinische Hilfe zukommen ließ, konnte es gut sein, dass er trotz allem starb. Vielleicht sollte sie etwas sagen ...

Aber bevor sie sich ihnen nähern konnte, lief der Vicomte de Chagny in Panik auf sie zu. Er hatte still dasitzen müssen, während das Phantom auf der Bühne seine Verlobte geliebt hatte, vor den Augen von tausenden Pariser Elitebürgern, sich krampfhaft zurückhaltend, den Wachen den Befehl zum Schießen zu geben, da sie versehentlich Christine verletzen könnten. Nun raste er, weil das Phantom es geschafft hatte, mitten in der Oper zu verschwinden und Christine mit sich zu nehmen. Natürlich nahm er an, dass Madame Giry ihm würde helfen können ...

„Wohin hat er sie gebracht?", fragte er flehend, seine Augen groß und hilflos.

Madame Giry dachte kurz nach. Wenn sie Unwissenheit vorgab, würde Raoul wahrscheinlich allein durch die Keller jagen. Er könnte tatsächlich den Weg zum Versteck des Phantoms finden und alles ruinieren. Wenn sie ihn aber führte ... ja, natürlich. Sie hatte nicht dreißig Jahre in der Oper gelebt, ohne einige schauspielerische Fähigkeiten aufzuschnappen. Sie nickte, sorgfältig ihre Freude über ihren Plan verbergend. „Kommt mit mir, Monsieur, ich werde Euch zu ihm bringen, aber denkt daran – die Hand muss in Augenhöhe sein!"

„Aber warum, Madame?" Raoul begann ihr zu folgen, die herumeilenden Bühnenarbeiter anrempelnd.

„Warum, Monsieur?" Giry lachte beinahe. Dieser Junge würde nur zu einfach zu ängstigen sein! „Das Lasso des Punjab! Erst Buquet, und jetzt Piangi. Kommt mit mir, Monsieur, tut was ich sage", fügte sie mit genau dem richtigen Maß an Gereiztheit hinzu, dass nur zu leicht für Besorgnis gehalten werden konnte. Wenn auch sonst nichts, so musste Raoul stets an den angemessenen Respekt vor den Fähigkeiten Eriks erinnert werden.

Die Korridore voller Flüchtender vermeidend, führte Madame Giry Raoul auf weitschweifige Art in die tiefsten Keller. Sie achtete darauf, eine gewundene Strecke zu gehen, um den Vicomte gründlich zu verwirren. Als sie den Eingang zu den versteckten Tunneln erreichten, zögerte sie.

„Was ist los? Gehen wir hier lang?", fragte Raoul ängstlich. „Es ist sehr dunkel. Soll ich eine Fackel besorgen?"

Madame Giry biss sich auf die Lippen und weitete leicht die Augen. Sie senkte die Stimme, um nervös zu klingen. „Wenn Ihr darauf besteht, Monsieur."

Der Vicomte fand schnell eine Fackel und fummelte ungeschickt daran herum, als er versuchte, sie anzuzünden. Einige zeit später hielt er sie hoch über sich. Sie warf verbotene Schatten und gab dem Tunneleingang ein beängstigendes Aussehen. Sie konnte seinen Adamsapfel hüpfen sehen, als er bedrückt schluckte. Was war er doch für ein Kind! Wie konnte Christine auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, diesen Narren zu heiraten, nachdem sie die dunklen und machtvollen Versuchungen des Phantoms gekannt hatte?

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, Monsieur, oder wir werden zu spät kommen!", sagte sie schnell, um Raoul etwas Neues zu denken zu geben. Je abgelenkter er würde, desto leichter würde es für Erik sein, mit ihm fertig zu werden.

Als sie sich in den schwarzen Gang begaben, erinnerte sie ihn daran, seine Hand auf Augenhöhe zu behalten. Er tat es und blickte sich immer wieder in die Dunkelheit hinter ihnen um, als erwarte er, jeden Moment angegriffen zu werden. Madame Giry führte ihn mit Leichtigkeit im Kreis, und folgte mehrmals dem gleichen Weg, den sie bereits gegangen waren. Als sie spürte, dass Raouls Unruhe wuchs, fand sie den richtigen Korridor und führte ihn eine kalte, zugige Rampe hinunter. Uralte Opernplakate hingen an den Wänden, verwittert in unzähligen Jahren. Obwohl der Vicomte sie neugierig betrachtete, schob sie ihn weiter.

Schließlich begannen sie, eine sich windende, aus Stein gehauene Treppe hinabzusteigen. Madame Giry hob den Saum ihres Kleides, um nicht zu fallen, und zählte sorgfältig die Stufen, die sie gegangen waren. An der richtigen Stelle blieb sie stehen. Raoul ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter, dann blieb auch er stehen und sah sie an. Er hielt die Fackel hoch, die seltsame Schatten an die behauenen Wände warf. Unter ihnen wand sich die Treppe endlos in die Tiefe. „Madame Giry?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und legte Widerstreben in ihre Stimme. „Weiter wage ich nicht zu gehen."

„Natürlich.", antwortete er. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe, Madame. Ich werden sie finden und Christine nach Hause bringen. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass Ihre Hilfe nicht unbelohnt bleiben soll."

Madame Giry protestierte höflich, dann wandte sie sich um und begann, die Stufen hinaufzusteigen. Sobald der Vicomte außer Sichtweite war, blieb sie stehen und wartete, angestrengt lauschend.

Da! Ein knirschendes Geräusch, dann ein platschen. Raoul war der Falle begegnet. Mit etwas Glück würde sie sein nasses Gab werden, und erwürde sich nicht in die Pläne des Phantoms für Christine einmischen können.

Mit einem leichten, künstlich wirkenden Lächeln hob Madame Giry ihre Röcke und setzte ihren Weg nach oben fort. Erik hatte viele Freunde, und sogar ein Vicomte musste lernen, dass niemand sich in die Pläne des Operngeistes einmischte und später davon erzählen konnte.


End file.
